1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes.
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display does not require an additional light source, and accordingly the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Furthermore, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.
Such an OLED display can be classified into a top-emission type and a bottom-emission type, and the bottom emission type has a more stable diode than the top emission type, but it has a lower aperture ratio than the top emission type.
The bottom emission type uses an area excluding a transistor, a capacitor, and a wire as a light emitting area. Among them, only when the capacitor has a predetermined capacity or more, the capacitor may maintain signal data of one frame and may be compensated, and it is difficult to decrease the size of the capacitor which occupies a large area.
Furthermore, thinning the capacitor causes short-circuit defective rate and process distribution to be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.